The Other Daughter
by singergal11
Summary: This story is about Renesmee's sister Izzie and how she meets Alec and falls in love AlecxOC. Discontinued.
1. Preface

The Other Daughter 

I don't own any of the characters but izzie

* * *

Isabelle Cullen (Izzie for short)

Blue eyes

Long dark brown hair

Renesmee's twin sister (completely fraternal)

She's shy quite and very invisible to her family because Renesmee is the more favorite one of the family. Her dad (Edward) doesn't really like her that much. She has no friends. Her hobby is singing and dancing. She plays the guitar. Her power is mind-reading like her dad. She stopped growing at 15 unlike her sister who stopped at 17. And she's in love with Alec from the Volturi.

* * *

Preface

I hate my life. Why? How would you feel if your family barely talks to you. How would you feel if you heard your dads thoughts every time he looks at you. How would you feel if you had no friends. And how would feel if you were in love with somebody you know you cant be with. It would suck and it does. Really.


	2. Happy Birthday Me!

Sorry i didnt upload soon. i know its short.

I dont own twilight only Izzie

* * *

The Other Daughter

Chapter 1-Happy Birthday Me!

It's Saturday, Yay!! Not. Saturday equals birthday which equals Renesmee getting more family attention then ever. It happenes every birthday we have. She's throwing a party, and Jacob and his pack are coming. There not the nicest people is the world. I mean there not mean either, they just like Nessie.

"Izzie can you come down stairs now please", I heard Esme say.

"Ok sure"

What do they want with me. Party's tonight. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, everybody was staring at me.

"What do you need", I said

"Pack your things. We're heading out to Italy tomorrow." Emmett answered.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to visit the Volturi." Esme answered.

"Who the heck are the Volturi."

"There like the royality of the vampire world." Rosalie said.

"Why do we half to go"

"Because they want to see you and me sis" Nessie answered.

"Oh,ok"

So I went back up to my room. This is so cool. Italy. Oh my God, im so exicted something good actully happened. This is going to be fun.

After I packed my things up,Jacob and his gang arivved. I guess I some fun. Nessie got me the new Fovever the Sickest Kids cd and I got her a new sun dress. Mom and Dad got me an I-pod classic. Alice and Jasper got me a T-Shirt from Hottopic. The shirt has a vampire crying blood. Rosalie and Emmett got me a really pretty dress. Its black and red with lace around the lastly Esme and Carlise got me a bracelet. And,with shocked me, Jacob got me a $20 i-tunes gift card. Im glad I got things but Nessie got more and better things than me. I mean she got a car, diamonda earrings and designer cloths. I really cant wait for Italy.


	3. Here I Come Italy

The Other Daughter

Chapter 2- Here I Come Italy

Today we're heading off for Italy. I can't wait to get there. Alice said it's beautiful there. Anyway, I was packed up and ready to go. We're going to be staying there for two months. That's a long time. I'm so excited, so is Nessie. She told me she's going to miss Jacob. I know this is going to sound mean but I could care less about her and Jacob, truthfully I'm jealous of them. I want somebody I can love and miss when I'm gone. I want somebody to be there all the time, someone to hold me in my saddest time or even my happiest. I just to be in love. Anyway, my mom came up and asked me if I was ready.

"Yeah I am"

"K good, come on we're leaving." She said

So we left the house and drove to the airport. 12 hours to get there. (A/N I really don't know how long I guessed).It was hard because Nessie wouldn't shut up and let me rest in peace. Ah! She's annoying. So we got off the plane, got our things, and Esme and Carlisle rented a car. Volterra is about two hours away from the airport but knowing how fast we are, it will be at least 45 minutes away. I couldn't believe what I saw when we got there. A freaking castle! O my God. Nessie was thinking the same thing. There was a hooded figure standing in front of the door in front of us.

"Heidi, it's good to see you again" Carlisle said.

"It's good to see you all again" she replied, then she looked over at me and Nessie," Wow you two look so beautiful."

"Thank you" I said while Nessie smiled in a shy way. I don't blame her. I mean we don't know this chick.

"Well come on in ", Heidi said, "Everybody is waiting for to see you two."

Well I feel really scared now. We walked down a couple hallways, then stopped in front of an elevator. We all got in one and once we got up stairs we saw two guys waiting there for us.

"Demetri and Felix what are you two doing out here." Heidi asked

"Aro ordered us to wait for you and the Cullens" Felix said.

"O well come on."Heidi said and we followed her down 1 hallway and she opened a big black door. And this is when it all started.

"Welcome", some man said," It's so nice to see you all again."

"Hello Aro" Dad said.

" You two must be Isabelle and Renesmee" Aro asked us while looking at us.

"Yes they are" Alice answered for us.

"Wow you two have grown to be two beautiful girls" Aro said.

"Thank You." Nessie and I said at the same time.

"You're welcome", Aro said," Well let me introduced you to everybody."

"These are" he said while pointing to a couple of men. One with long white hair and one who 's kinda emo." Caius and Marcus."

Then he pointed to a couple," Afton and Chelsea". Chelsea kinda had the beautifulness like Rosalie.

Then he pointed to one girl and one guy," These are Corin and Santiago"

Then he walked up to these beautiful women," This is my wife Sulpicia and Caius's wife, Athendora."

He put one arm around Sulpicia and used his other arm to point to this other girl," Renata."

And lastly he walked up to this kids who look to be my age," These are our twins , Jane and Alec"

When I looked at Alec, our eyes meet and locked. All the sudden I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't think this is good. So I just looked down and blushed a little. Nessie saw me do that which meant she's going to talk about later. Great, I just developed my first crush with a guy I don't even know. And when I looked up I saw his sister, Jane, glaring at me. I think she knows. This is going to be a long vacation.


	4. A Talk With My Sister

The Other Daughter

Chapter 3- Talk with My Sister

"Now that you know everybody here, Felix and Renata are going to show you your rooms," Aro said while looking at Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Mom, and Dad.

"And Alec and Jane are going to show you two yours," Aro said looking at me and Nessie. Great, just great. So we followed Jane and Alec back down to the elevator. When we got into the elevator, Alec kept glancing at me and I would just look down like an idiot. So when the elevator stopped on the 4th floor, we followed Jane and Alec down two hallways and they stopped in front of a door.

"This is Renesmee's room," Jane said and then she pointed to the door across the hall to another room," And this is Isabelle's room." Ok I hate when people call me Isabelle.

"Um..u can just call me Izzie," I said kinda nervously.

"Ok we will," Alec said while looking right at me. Man, I looked right into those ruby eyes and it felt like I was going to melt, but instead I just blushed and looked down. Jeez what's wrong with me.

"Ok well, my room is right next to your room," Jane said while looking at me with a anger face. She freaking scary." And Alec's room is next to mine, so if u need anything just ask."

So I walked into my room and was shocked. It was huge with a big bed with a red and black comforter. I walked to the bathroom. It was huge too and it had that 18 century look. The window had a red curtain. And the floor had a black rug by the bathtub. Man they like black and red. Then I walk out of the bathroom and to the closet. I could've scream, but I didn't. It was huge and amazing. Jeez I love it. So when I was done packing I went to Nessie's room. When I walked in she was laying on her bed reading a magazine. I sat next to her on the bed. And she closed the magazine and looked at me. Oh, no. Remember that talked about its about to happen.

"So Alec huh." She asked with that curious look on her face.

"What?" I replied in my lying voice. Gosh, I know I'm not the best liar in the world, but why did it half to show now.

"I saw the way you two look at each other," She said.

"No we didn't" I said. She just looked at me with a face that read 'whatever'."Fine but you can't tell mom or dad or really anybody."

"I won't. First that be crazy. Dad would go nuts," She said," And Jane would kill you." So true.

We sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Nessie was the first one to break the silence.

"So why do you like him"

"I don't know really. I mean I don't know anything about him," I answered

"Well, what physical features do you like the most about him," She asked.

"Um….his eyes….why?" I answered.

"Because that's what attracted you the most to him," She said.

"Um…ok…still don't understand".

"Well the moment you looked in his eyes you fell in love," She said. What the heck. IN LOVE. Is she crazy. How can I be in love with him just by looking at his eyes.

"How is that possible," I asked.

"Well for example Me and Jacob. When he first saw me, he fell in love and I was a baby." She said

"Oh," I said. She compares this to Jacob and her, really?

"Well any advice that can help me talk to him," I asked. I needed help that bad, that I asked her. Wow.

"Just talk to him tonight him he's in his room," She said.

"Ok I will," I said. OMG I'm seriously going to talk to him tonight. I cant wait. Yay!

"Thanks Ness, see you later,"

"Good luck, Bye," she said.

So I walked back into my room and started to play my guitar and started to write a new song, that just popped into my head. It's called 'When I Look At You'

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

* * *

(A/N it's a Miley Cyrus song so belongs to miley and Disney not me)


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Daughter

Chapter 4 –

It's time to go talk to Alec. I'm really don't want to, but if I want to get to know him I better go talk to him. So walked out of my room and to his door. I knocked his door and he said come in. Holy crap I'm really nervous but I need to hold myself together. So when I walked into his room, he was sitting there, reading a book.

"Hi" I said with a little wave.

When I said hi, he shut his book and looked up.

"Hi" he replied with a little smile," So what do you need."

"Nothing, just wanted to talk, get to know you better," I said.

"Oh ok. So what do you want to know," he asked.

"What's your favorite color," I said. What the heck favorite color, really. I'm an idiot.

"Um…blue" he answered," What's yours."

"Mine's black," I said.

"Why black" he asked

"Because it matches with everything. Why blue?" I asked him

"Well because blue was favorite before I was changed," he replied.

"O. Um…how was your life before you where changed," I asked, but when I asked I looked into his eyes and say sadness and anger all at the same time. I think I shouldn't have asked him.

"You don't half to if you don't want to." I quickly said.

"No I tell you," he said," My life sucked."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because kids would make fun of us and beat me up and my family but Jane treat me like crap and one day Jane got really mad and they boys who were making fun of us suddenly drop and start screaming and people claimed us for witchcraft then we were going to be burned at the stake and that's when Aro saved us and yeah that's it. Sorry for not going into details but its just horrible."

"Um wow and its fine I understand." I said. Wow I cant that's how his human life was like.

"So tell me about your life," He asked me.

So I told him about my life. How my family treats me. How I love playing music. How I don't have any friends. How…Well you get the point. He asked me what instrument I play and I told him the guitar and the piano.

"So what do you do in your spare time" I asked him.

"I mostly read or think" He said. Ok so he likes to read. That's cool.

We talk for about 2 hours about random things. We laughed and made jokes. He told me what his power has and it sort of freak me out. And he also told me Janes power. Note to self: never get her mad. So I finally got tired and told him I was going to bed.

"Bye sweet dreams," He said with a smile. That made me blush and giggle a bit. God i'm cheesy.

"Bye," I replied.

So when I got back to my room pulled out my guitar and began working on the rest of 'When I look at You'

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

Today was the best day I have ever had and I don't want it end but sadly it was going to. So I soon found myself seeing darkness over my eyes and I was soon asleep.

* * *

(A/N I hope you liked this chapter please review )


	6. Making New Vampire Friends

The Other Daughter

Chapter 5 - Making new vampire friends

I woke up hearing awful screams. It lasted about 10 minutes. What the heck was that all about? So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and went to my closet. What am I going to wear today? I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that has a guitar on it. And after I got dress, i did my makeup and hair then went to go see what caused those screams. I walked around the castle for a bit and saw Felix and Demetri taking to each other.

"Hi" I said to them as I walked up to them.

"Hi" They said together.

"I have a question," I said

"I guess we have an answer," Demetri said.

"Ok what was up with those screams this morning," I asked, they look at me with a duh expression on their faces.

"Um…well…uh," Felix said," I don't think we should tell you."

"Guys, can you tell me please," I said with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Um…well…we were feeding," Demetri said finally answering my question. Dang I'm dumb, I should've known that.

"Oh well that's not scary at all," I said in a sarcastic tone.

We just stood there is silence for about 2 minutes when Felix broke the silence.

"So want to go annoy Heidi with us." Wow. These two are my type of people.

"Isn't she working," I asked.

"No she off today," Demetri said.

"Well I guess we're going to annoy her then," I said with a big smile. When we started walking I put my arms around them and said," I think this is a beginning if a great friendship." Then they just looked at me before we all started laughing. We walked to Heidi's room and walked right in. She was painting her toenails while having hair curlers in her hair, wearing an avocado mask on and listening to her i-pod. She didn't know we walked in. Felix asked me I had a cell phone on me and I shook my head yes and handed it to him. He took a picture of her and that's when she shot her head up and looked like she was going to kill us. So we ran around the castle while she ran after us. We ran pasted Jane and she shook her head like we were little kids. So after a while we stopped and deleted the picture. We walked to Felix's room and watched tv and talked and laughed. I'm just happy I made my first friends. I told them that I played the guitar and the piano. They asked me to play a song on the piano that they had and I said ok. So we walked down to the piano room, where Alec and Jane were. Jane was playing until we walked in.

"Janey move Izzie here is going to play us a song she wrote," Felix said.

"Ok lets see how good she really plays," Jane said. I don't think Jane thinks I can play. So I sat down on the little bench and said" The song im going to play is called 'Simple Song'."

Wake up  
Here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach's so full  
That I wish I could choke  
7 A.M. my head's  
Already in a spin  
As soon as I'm out that door  
Bam  
It hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this  
Highest ditch  
This madness  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all that I can hear

_[Chorus:]_  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la

Mid day  
Sun beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet  
Too many cars on the street  
The noise  
The red  
The green  
Makes me wanna scream  
It's 5 o'clock  
Now it's bumper on bumper on bumper  
Horn's honkin'  
Nobody's lookin' but everybody's talkin'  
Just another day  
On this highway  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
'cause all I wanna hear

_[Chorus]_

Hey

Sing along now  
(la la la la la la la la la )  
Sing along  
(la la la la la la la la la)

What I'd give  
To turn it off  
And make it stop  
Make it stop  
You gotta make it stop  
So all that I can hear

_[Chorus]_

La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la

"So was it good," I asked them. They all had a shocked expression on their faces especially Jane. So they all clapped but Jane and said It was amazing. When Jane, Felix, and Demetri lefted, Alec start to talk and he asked," Can you meet me here tomorrow night, 9:00, Ok."

"Ok I will," I answered with a really big smile.

"Ok cool see you then, bye," he said. He sounded really happy.

So I went to my room and grabbed the sheet music for 'When I look at You' and came back to the piano room and realized that it should be a song played with the piano. I finally finished the song and played it on the piano and it sounded a lot better. After that I went back to my room and really excited, first because Alec asked me out and second I made friends. I can't wait til tomorrow.

A/N: Simple song is another song by miley cyrus

**Simple Song: **.com/watch?v=JaPHv2oZnMI

**When I look at you: **.com/watch?v=FhrQ2cw4Yis


	7. First DateWhy Me?

Sorry i havent posted anything in awhile. I moved to Washington, then i had lots of projects for school and then other stuff too. I hope you enjoy! I dont own Twilight DUH! but i do own Izzie

The Other Daughter

Chapter 7 –

I can't believe it, today's the day, I have my first date with Alec. It's like 7:00 pm right now and I'm like super impatient. Why can't it be 9 o'clock already? Speaking of ready, I should get ready.

So I took a shower, did my makeup and did my hair. After that I got dress in what I normally would wear, skinny jeans, t-shirt, and converse. It was 8:45 now, and I decided to leave. I walked through the castle and found my way to the garden. Once I got there, I saw Alec waiting there.

"Hey!" I called out to him and waved.

He turned around and said," Hey."

When I reached him, he told me to follow him and I did. We walked further into the garden, and once we got to where he wanted us to go, my jaw dropped. I saw string of lights everywhere, and I also saw a picnic set out.

"Wow Alec, this is great," I said, while turning towards him. He just smiled, grabbed my hand and led me towards where we were going to eat.

Once we sat down, he took out some food, some drinks and a jar of something red. I'm guessing blood for him.

"Sorry it isn't much, I'm new at the dating thing," He told me with a sorry smile.

"It's ok don't worry, I think it's great," I told him and smiled a little.

"You like nice today," He said. I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He told me.

"So how was your day?" I asked Alec.

"It was ok," He answered, opening to jar of blood.

"Only ok?" I asked.

"It was just my sister was going on and on how me liking you is a mistake," He said," It made me pissed."

"Oh…" Was all I said.

"Yeah, I don't know why she doesn't like you, I mean you're great," He said.

"Ha, thanks," I said and smiled. Damn I smile a lot.

"Well it's true."

"Ok…"

"So what's the deal with your sister?"

"What do you I mean?" I said, looking confused.

"What you said yesterday?"

"Oh that…" I said," Um…ever since we were like born, everyone favorites her and barely has paid attention to me."

"Well what does your family do for you?" He asked.

I took a bit from my apple," Nothing, you should here my dad's thoughts. Wait didn't I already tell you this?"

"Yes but I wanted to hear it again," Alec said," And I'm sure you were missing some stuff anyway."

"Yeah my dad, he…never mind, I don't want to say it," I said.

"Oh ok then," He said," I understand."

"Ok thanks," I told him.

We sat in silence for like 15 minutes while I ate. Alec was looking at me the whole time. He has the prettiest red eyes ever. And what he did tonight was sweet. I think I'm starting to like him more. I mean li-.

"Hey you want to walk around the garden?" Alec asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…sure?" I said.

So we got up and started walking around the garden. It was pretty. All different color roses in one section, lilies in another, orchids next to the lilies, and other flowers I can't name. Alec grabbed one of the white roses and gave it to me.

"Here's a flower for my beautiful girl," He said.

"Ha…Thanks," I said, blushing and grabbing the rose," And I'm not beautiful so don't say that."

"You are beautiful," Alec said, cupping his hands around my face," In looks and personality."

"Thanks…" I said, getting lost into his eyes. I started leaning forward, and so did Alec. I closed my eyes and moved toward his lips. I felt his breath on my lips. It was cold, with isn't that odd. We were about to kiss when,

"Hey!"

Nessie…

I moved back my head and looked at her.

"Hi, what do you want?"

"Mom wants to see you," She said. I looked at Alec. He looked pissed off at Nessie.

"I'm sorry but I should go," I said," Thank you for tonight. It was fun."

"Ok, I had fun too," Alec said, he sounded sad it was over.

"Well, see you tomorrow," I kissed his check and ran towards Nessie.

Once I got next to her, I asked,

"Why the hell did you do that? He was about to kiss me!"

"I'm sorry, but mom wanted to talk to you," Nessie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," Nessie said," And I don't really care either."

I just rolled my eyes and walked to mom and dad's room. I knocked and I heard someone say come in. I opened the door and saw mom and dad just sitting there, like they were waiting for me.

"Nessie said you wanted me," I said," What did you need?"

"You can't be with him," Dad said.

"What?" I said playing clueless.

"Don't play stupid, we know about Alec," Mom said.

"What? How?" I said.

"Alice had a vision and she told us," Dad answered.

"So while we are here on this trip, you will stay in your room or go out with us," Mom said.

"Mom, are you serious? That is completely not fair!" I said.

"Stop complaining," Dad said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes," No, I won't. It's not fair. Nessie gets to date a freaking werewolf but I can't date someone of our kind."

"Jacob's her soul mate and we are their friends," Mom said.

The tears starting spilling from my eyes as I yelled," I hate all of you!"

My dad got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my face and said," Stop being a bitch, and listen to us. You should be happy you have a family."

"I don't consider you a family, you treat me like I'm nothing," I said, still crying.

All the sudden the side of my face stung. I looked at my dad. He slapped me. I started crying more. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up to my room. When we got there, he threw me into my room. I fell to the floor and just laid there, balling my eyes out.

"You're so ungrateful," I heard him say, before he slammed my door shut.

After a few hours of just laying there, I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffing and red. My makeup was all smeared and running down my face. There was a bruise where dad slapped me at. And my hair was all over the place.

Then all the sudden I felt this anger build up in me and I smashed my hand against the mirror. It shattered everywhere. I grabbed a sharp piece of it, walked to the bathtub, got in it, turned it on and sat down. I started thinking about what happen and stuff that has happened before. I cried again. Things started running through my head like, I'm worthless, I'm nothing, why am I here? Why can't I just die? Nobody loves me. No one cares for me. Before I could think about what I was doing, I brought the piece of glass up to my wrist and slide it across it. It stung for a second but I got distracted by the blood running down my arm and hit the bottom of the tub.

I turned the water off and got out. I walked to my suitcase and pulled out a band aid. I put the band aid on my wrist. I took off all my wet clothes and put my PJ's on. I opened at door which led to a balcony. I sat on the balcony. It was peaceful, and quiet. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

I hope u enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
